You Are My Only Hope
by Firinne
Summary: I pray to be only yours. you are my only hope" I sang as I watched everything important to me just walk away. I was left in a strange place to be with an elf that I didn't even know. in my 3000 years on this earth, i have never felt so alone.
1. Prologue

Okay this is my first try at LOTR fan fic so bear with me. All characters belong to tolkien except for Tinánia, Elrania, Elebriwien, Amend, and Aranel who all belong to me. Enjoy and review please!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Growing up, I always thought that marriage was a thing of beauty. The way that my parents looked at each other made me fantasize about my wedding day. Of marrying a nice handsome elf with long cinnamon colored hair to run my hands through and eyes like emeralds to loose myself in. We would have our own house and spend the days taking long walks in the woods and the nights starring at the stars (among other things). I wanted to fall in love. I wanted to travel Middle Earth and eventually take the ship to the undying lands and join my loved ones that have gone before me. I wanted to be swept off my feet to a place where only dreams came true.  
But that was not my destiny. My first year on this earth, my parents arranged for me to marry an elf in Mirkwood when I reached the age of 3000. And there I was, two days after my 3000th birthday walking to Mirkwood from our home in Lothlorien with my father, Amend, sister, Elrania, and my best friend, Elebriwien. I knew nothing of this elf for Father refused to tell me anything. He said he and the male elf's father had made an agreement not to tell us about the marriage until both had arrived at 3000. And even then they were still sworn to not tell us about each other. On top of that we are to be married in five days.  
To be frank, I do not even want to marry him. I wished to return to Lothlorien and marry my beloved Aranel. Up until two days ago we planned to announce our engagement at a dinner in my honor on my birthday. But before we could Father declared that I were to be married to this mysterious elf in Mirkwood. Aranel and I had everything planned. We were going to move into our own home far off in the woods of Lothlorien. We would have some children of our own and raise them in the ways of our ancestors. There he was going to secretly teach me how to fight and how to ride.  
Father did not see it proper for an elf-maiden to learn how to ride and the elven ways of combat. So my sister, Elrania and I never learned. He even scolded my best friend, Elebri because her father had taught her how to ride within the first hundred years of her life. He took her weapons from her before we left Lothlorien and told her she was not to go frolicking around Mirkwood on horseback. So Elrania, Elebri, and I walked while my father and six guards rode on horseback. Father insisted on bringing three guards since he was the only person in our original party that carried any form of weaponry and he could not defend all four of us. When we reached the outskirts of Mirkwood we were greeted by three more guards to lead us to their city. As we crossed into Mirkwood I realized that this marriage would mean a significant change in my life, and I longed to be in Lothlorien with my beloved Aranel... 


	2. Meeting My Match

Chapter 1  
Meeting my match  
  
"Mani raeg Tinánia? " I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Elebri speak.  
"Amin hiraetha, I" I said, " nothing. I was just thinking about what is to come.  
"You are thinking too much about this," she smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Then she began to sing the song my mother had taught us hundreds of years ago:  
There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray... I gave her a weak smile and joined in. We had walked about 50 miles after we entered Fangorn Forest. As our party rounded a corner through the woods, we came upon our destination. Mirkwood was absolutely beautiful. Like my Lothlorien, there were trees that seemed to be as round as lakes and stretch as high as the Andruin was long. Some of these trees were adorned with staircases that I assumed led to dwellings and some of the houses were built big and open around the bottoms of the trees, as if they were part of the forest.  
There was a small party of elves to greet us upon entering the city. When we approached them, Father dismounted his horse and stood next to me. As he did so, two male elves stepped forward from the Mirkwood party. One of them seemed to be about my father's age with long blonde hair that flowed to the middle of his back braided the elven way. He had almost colorless skin and soft facial features. The other elf was a younger version of the previously mentioned elf. He was tall with the same hair and almost the same features. He had high cheekbones and thin lips. His eyes were bluer than the Great River itself and they were bearing a look of curiosity towards me. The elder elf wore robes of white and silver, while the younger elf was wearing a tunic of embroidered silver, traditional elven pants, and boots. The elder elf approached Father.  
"Vedui' Amend," he said extending the usual elven greeting of the right hand being extended from ones heart.  
"Vedui' Thranduil," Father said doing the same.  
"Vedui'," the younger elf said as we extended elven greetings to each other, except we placed our right hands on each other's left cheek, "mani naa essa en lle, arwenamin ?" he said as he caressed my cheek. His hands were large and masculine however they were as soft as silk. "Tinánia of Lothlorien," I replied with a smile, "Mani naa essa en lle (what is your name)?" "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." I was hoping the shock that I felt in my mind did not appear on my face. "It is a pleasure to meet you." "The pleasure is all mine Lady Tinánia." He said with a deep bow. "These are my companions," I said tuning to the rest of our party. "Prince Legolas, this is my Father, Amend, my sister, Elrania, and my greatest friend, Elebriwien, but we just call her Elebri." Legolas extended elven greetings to my father, sister, and friend, touching cheeks with the later two. Legolas then introduced his father to the rest of us, with whom he exchanged elven greetings. After introductions were over, he turned to me. "Do you know why you are here Lady Tinánia?" he asked. I nodded and he proceeded. "You are to marry my son Legolas and become his princess. I hope your father has prepared you well for the task ahead?" I received a look from my father to say yes so I nodded again. "Well then you and your companions must be tired from your travels. Tula , and I will lead you to your chambers." The group of elves dispersed and Thranduil began to walk towards an enormous house at the base of several trees. As we began to walk, Legolas took my hand and placed it on his arm, leaving the other hand on top of mine. The house was open and had an indoors/outdoors type of feel. The halls were wide, long and had many doors to them. All of the halls met in a large circular foyer that had couches and tables where elves were sitting and talking. At one end of the house was a beautiful garden with so many types of flowers, one could not count them all in a day. At the other end there was a great hall for dinning, dancing, and other social events. "Amin autien rath I," I yawned as we reached my chambers, turning to Legolas.  
  
"Sweet dreams my lady," Legolas said squeezing my hands before turning and walking down the hall to meet his father.  
  
My room was large with a dressing screen that had a vanity behind it, a bathroom with a grand bathtub, and a set of double doors leading to a balcony that had a large bed/couch on it. There was a canopy bed fit for a princess with a seat at the end of it next to the window. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. It was the softest bed I had ever had. I was so exhausted that I pulled a blanket off of the seat, covered myself up and drifted in to a welcomed sleep. 


	3. The Different Faces of Legolas

Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed my story  
  
Sonaeru- its nice to here my writing is read and liked MidnightPrincess-I have actually never seen a walk to remember. The song was on a mix my sister gave me and I thought it went well with the story. Good observation (  
  
Rian Silverleaf -thanks for the constructive criticism. I will try and keep those things in mind when I write another story.  
  
And to everyone- if this chapter kind of confuses you I'm sorry. You will understand what the characters feel and why they behave this way very very soon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The different faces of Legolas  
I was roused from resting by a knock at the door.  
"Come in," I said my voice full of sleep. I looked out the window and realized it was an hour and a half until sunset. I had been resting for nearly four hours. An older elf maiden entering my room interrupted my thoughts.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you my lady?" I shook my head.  
"No, I was just resting," With that, she smiled.  
"My name is Nessa, and I am to be your personal servant."  
"I am glad to make your acquaintance," I said with a sweet smile. "Prince Legolas desires that you come to his chambers strait away." "I'm on my way," I said getting up from the bed and walking over to the vanity behind the dressing screen. I sat down and began to fix the back of the perfect crown braid encircling my head. After I finished I stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress before following the elf maiden out of the room. She led me to the circular foyer and down a hall that we were not shown. It was wide and long like the others, but had few doors. We stopped in front of one and she knocked before opening it. She stepped back so I could enter then closed the door. The room I had set foot in was about the same size as mine, if not bigger. The bed was less feminine and the vanity and dressing screen were replaced with a bareau and wardrobe. Hanging over the bareau was a mirror and set on top of it was a basin and a pitcher of water. Standing in the middle of the room was a half-naked Legolas starring out the window while several elves and elf maidens fussed about his clothing. I have to confess that he was very muscular. The rippling muscles in his arms beckoning me to come closer. I had to mentally restrain myself from walking over to where he was standing wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his shoulder. "Lle abdolien ," he said without lifting his glance from the window. "I'm sorry," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, " I did not know that there was a specified time by which I had to be here." His gaze quickly left the window and landed on my face, a malevolent look taking over his eyes. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to," he said through gritted teeth. "Sit down." I sat on the seat at the end of the bed, folded my hands in my lap and stared at the floor. I was utterly shocked by the change I had seen in him. With those words he had completely changed the light in which I saw him. Speak when you are spoken to? In Lothlorien we were allowed to speak freely as long as what we said was true and proper. If he planned on treating me like that for the rest of our lives on Middle Earth then he was absolutely mad. When I looked up I saw that the fussy elves had begun to dress him. "Amin merna quen I," I said with a fake smile waving my hand in the air. "What do you want?" he said lifting his arms so one of the elves could put his tunic on him. "Do you not dress yourself because you don't want to or are too lazy to do it yourself?" "Speak no more, "he said walking toward me. He then leaned down so our faces were almost touching. "For it will be your task once we are married." I gave him the coldest look that my eyes would allow. He walked over to a chair in front of the bareau and three elves immediately approached him and began to fix the braids his hair. "There is to be a feast at sunset in honor of you and your companions. You are to be dressed appropriately and waiting for me in your room by the time the sun touches the horizon." He turned away from me, which I took as a sign to leave. I walked out of the room and down the hall, through the foyer and to my room. When I entered, Nessa was waiting there for me. "I have drawn you a bath my lady," she said leading me into the bathroom. "Thank you Nessa," I replied taking out my braid, "and please, call me Tinánia." She smiled and walked out closing the door. Relieved to once again be alone, I shed my dress and undergarments and climbed into the tub, where I soaked for half of an hour. I got out, dried off and put on a robe and undergarments that had been laid out for me. When I walked out of the bathroom, Nessa greeted me holding an ice blue dress embroidered in white with a low neckline, and long sleeves that flowed to my knees. I stepped out of the robe and into the dress, which was snug in the chest and fell to the ground. I then stepped behind the dressing screen and Nessa put my hair up in a knot of curls at the place where the points of my ears would have met on top of my head. Then she placed a circlet over the knot that was silver and dotted with dancing butterflies. She then placed a small box in my lap. "From Prince Legolas," she said with a smile. I opened it and inside was a necklace that had a charm on it resembling a leaf. On the back it said - TO MELAMIN, OIO NAA ELEALLA ALASSE . I held it up to Nessa and she clasped it around my neck. "You look beautiful my lady," she said as I stood to face her. I thanked her graciously for helping me then stepped out from behind the dressing screen and left the room. When I opened the door Legolas was standing there looking at the ground. He was wearing traditional elven pants and a silver tunic embroidered in white with silver cinctures holding it closed and an elven belt around his waist. "Are you ready?" he asked when he saw me standing there. I nodded and he took my hand and placing it on his arm like he did when we first met. We walked towards the Great Hall in silence. "Lle maa vanima ," he said staring strait ahead. "Diola lle ," I replied as we entered the round foyer. We walked in silence until we reached the Great Hall. It was filled with people dancing, eating and having a good time in general. Legolas led me over to a table that had an assortment of fruits, vegetables, and meats. He picked up two plates and handed me one before proceeding to get himself some food. I followed him taking some vegetables and a piece of fruit. He then led me to a large table where my father Thranduil, Elrania and Elebri were sitting with others who I did not know. Legolas took my plate from me and set it down in front of an empty chair next to his. He then took my hand and led me down the table to make introductions. "Tinánia, this is my mother, Lienilda, my brother, Alcarnor and my friend Ravince. I exchanged elven greetings with all three of them before we finally sat down and ate. After we finished eating, Legolas stood up and extended a hand to me. "Would you like to dance, my lady?" "I would love to," I said placing my hand in his. Legolas lead me to the middle of the room where many elves were dancing and singing songs. After dancing four of five songs with Legolas, I danced with Father, Thranduil, Ravince, and Alcarnor. When I finally got the chance to sit down I let out an enormous yawn. "Tired?" Legolas asked as he came to stand next to me. "Yes," I replied standing up, "Amin anta est I." He took my left hand in his, placing his right in the small of my back. He led me to my companions, to whom I said goodnight and then, to his family before laying my hand on his arm. We walked through the halls and the foyer in silence until we reached my room. He stopped and turned to face me. "Goodnight," he said starring at the floor. He the squeezed my hands and proceeded to leave. I entered my room and changed out of my dress and circlet and into a camisole and short pants. Then crawling under the soft, fluffy covers I passed out from utter exhaustion. 


	4. A Day of Reflection

Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.  
  
Elessar*Lover- I'm glad you like the way I write.  
  
Ryuu-Youkai- I'm happy you love my story. I should have chapter 4 up before I go to bed and that will be the best one yet.  
  
I own all of the characters whose names are not familiar. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 3  
A day of reflection  
  
The next morning, I woke up fully rested, dressed myself, and walked to the Great Hall for a bit of breakfast. When I entered I noticed that everything had been cleared from the previous night and a long table lined with many chairs sat in the middle of the room. Seated at the table were Lienilda, Father, Elrania, and Elebri. Greetings were exchanged and I sat next to Elebri before serving myself from the various breakfast foods spread out over the table.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" I asked Lienilda. I don't know why I did. I was still upset by the way that he had talked to me the previous day.  
  
"He, Alcarnor and Ravince took a party to hunt and make sure the boundaries of our city are secure." I nodded and continued eating. When I finished, I excused myself and went back to my chambers. When I entered, Nessa was making my bed and dusting the furnishings. I sat in front of my vanity and began to braid my hair. Nessa came over and finished the full crown. She then stepped out side of the screen and came back with three white flowers each as big as a coin of gold.  
  
"What are those for?" I asked as she appeared behind me in the mirror.  
  
"Prince Legolas asked me to give them to you before he left," she said as she cut the stems off and began strategically placing them in the back of the braid. I then thanked her and walked out of the room to the foyer where I met Elebri and Elrania. At breakfast we decided that after we would explore Mirkwood on foot. I put my cloak on and the three of us headed outside. We walked north towards the Forest River. When we reached it I was overwhelmed by its splendor. There was a small opening that was covered with flowers of every color. By the water there was a wooden bench on which we sat and talked about my up coming wedding.  
  
"What is Legolas like?" Elebri asked, a curious look taking over her eyes.  
  
"If I knew I would tell you," I said starring into the water. "We have not spoken much. But his strange behavior has said it all. When we are around others he is as sweet as can be. But when we are alone, he is ill tempered and ill mannered. I never thought an elf could hold such a hateful stare."  
  
"Are you nervous?" Elrania asked.  
  
"Somewhat. But when the day comes, I will not be for I have the two of you and Father to brace myself against." They gave each other a look that I did not understand. It was as if they were keeping something from me. "But we will not be here to support you forever," Elebri said, "What will happen after we leave?"  
  
"I do not know," I said starring at the water still. I did not wish to think of it for it made me sad. We sat in silence contemplating what Elebri said until she began to sing.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul," I smiled as the song brought me back to Lothlorien.  
  
"It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again," Elrania sang  
  
"I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again," I sang. Then we all joined in:  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope.  
  
When we finished, the three of us smiled at one another. Elebri and Elrania got up to walk back to the city but I told them that I wanted to stay. I needed to be alone. I contemplated Legolas' strange behavior. In front of the others he was caring and gentle, his eyes filled with nothing but affection. But when we are alone they became dark and full of hatred. I did not understand. What had I done to make him act in such a way? As I thought my hands reached for my neck and fingered the silver leaf that hung around it. It then occurred to me that Legolas had never said anything to me about it the night before. I took it off and read the inscription.  
  
"My love, ever is thy sight a joy," I whispered turning it in my hands.  
  
"Tinánia," a male voice said in a sharp tone. I looked up and saw Legolas standing several feet away from me, "what are you doing here alone? Where are your weapons?  
  
"I have none. I never learned how to fight." He came closer and saw the leaf pennant in my hand.  
  
"That," he said seizing the necklace, "was never meant for you." He pocketed the necklace and let out a whistle. Within seconds, a large, white horse was galloping towards us. He grabbed my hand, pulled me from the bench and led me to the horse.  
  
"Get on," he said monotonously.  
  
"I do not know how to ride. I was never taught," I said with a hint of defiance in my voice.  
  
"You are useless," he mumbled to him self.  
  
"I shall just walk,"  
  
"You shall not!" he shouted. He then, with very little patience, showed me how to mount the horse. After I positioned myself comfortably in the saddle, he gave me the reigns and got on. He wrapped his arms around my waist, he took the reigns from me before starting back to Mirkwood. Before we reached the city, he allowed me to get off of the horse and walk. This way father would not know that I had been on the horse.  
  
We made it back just before sunset so we went inside and got ready for dinner immediately. There were not as many elves as the previous night, just Legolas' family and mine. Before I went to bed, Elebri came to my chambers and I told her about my afternoon with Legolas. When I told her the part about the necklace, she felt the same as I did.  
  
"That's odd," she said. "Why would he give something to you if he had intended to take it back. I shook my head.  
  
That night I did not sleep well. I kept having dark dreams that would send me from sleep sweating, my heart racing. In the middle of the night I awoke and walked to the couch on my balcony and laid down to watch the stars. Sometime between then and daybreak, I fell asleep. 


	5. Until We Meet Again

Yay! Another chapter. Okay so I don't know a thing about elven weddings so you will have to bear with me.  
  
Tolkien owns every one except the names you do not recognize. They belong to me. Read and review please!!  
  
Chapter 4  
Until we meet again  
  
When I woke up that morning, I stretched and walked to the end of the balcony. As I scanned the horizon, I saw my sister and friend waving farewell, my father on his horse doing the same.  
  
"Ada wait!" I screamed before running inside from the balcony. Quickly I put on a flowing purple dress embroidered in blue and ran out of the room fixing my hair in a simple braid. I ran down the hall to the foyer, out the door and down to where my companions were standing as well as Thranduil, Lienilda, Legolas, Alcarnor, Ravince, and several other elves.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked coming up to the front of my father's horse.  
  
"Home," he said with absolutely no emotion, "We cannot linger here any longer." My heart was broken. My own father did not wish to stay for my wedding and walk me down the isle.  
  
"Then who shall give me away?" he turned his horse and began to trot away. Elebri approached me and we embraced.  
  
"We shall visit you soon," Elebri whispered in my ear.  
  
" I do not know what I am going to do with out you," I replied looking deep into her eyes. They were filled with sadness and sympathy as well as a longing to stay. We separated and I embraced Elrania.  
  
"My dear sister," I said into her hair, "make sure you send my greetings to Mother and tell her I love her." She smiled, her eyes filled with tears. Then Elebri joined our embrace and we all leaned in, our foreheads touching. "There is a song that's inside of my soul," I heard Elebri begin. In sadness it brought a smile to my lips, sweet memories back into my mind.  
  
"It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again," Elrania continued.  
  
"I wake in the infinite cold but you sing to me over and over again," I sang. Then we all joined in:  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars.  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are  
  
so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again."  
  
"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' ," I whispered to them as the three of us seperated. I squeezed their hands as they began to walk away. I tried to go with them, to go home, but Legolas had come up behind me and gained a firm hold on my waist. We continued to sing:  
  
"So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny.  
  
I'm giving you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony.  
  
Singing in all that I am.  
  
At the top of my lungs,  
  
I'm giving it back.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my only hope."  
  
As I watched my companions fade into the distance, I collapsed to the ground. For the first time in my 3000 years on this earth, I cried. I was left in a strange place away from my family, my friends, and my home, all that was familiar to me. I had never felt so alone in my life.  
  
Before any of the elves around me reacted to my collapsing, I got up and ran. I soon found myself by the Forest River in the spot I had been just twenty-four hours ago with my sister and friend. I sat on the bench and continued to weep. Soon I saw a pair of legs clad in traditional elven pants. I looked up and saw Legolas standing in front of me.  
  
"May I sit down?" he asked softly. I nodded and moved over. "I'm sorry for the way I have acted since you arrived," surprised by this, I looked at him. " The day before you arrived, my beloved Eowéniel, the one I intended to marry began her journey to the Grey Havens to take the boat to the Undying Lands," I nodded to show that I was listening.  
  
"I was forced to leave my Aranel in Lothlorien," I then focused my gaze on the ground.  
  
"The necklace with the leaf was intended for her," he said as he turned the charm in his hand. "MELAMIN, OIO NAA ELEALLA ALASSE. My love, ever is thy sight a joy. I never got the chance to give it to her. When I saw that my father had taken it from my chambers and given it to you, I was hurt to see something for the one I loved on a strange woman. That is why I took it from you," I nodded in understanding and he continued. "But after I saw the way your father looked at you and the look of sheer pain in your eyes at your company's departure, my heart grew weak. We are in the same position, Tinánia, grief-stricken and heartbroken."  
  
"At least you still have your family," I said looking at him once again.  
  
"I am your family now," he said placing the necklace in my hand.  
  
"Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin ," I replied. I then put in on and he took my right hand in his left, placing his right hand on top of mine. I placed a small kiss on his cheek before resting my head on his shoulder and staring into the moving water of the Forest River. We sat like this for sometime before he called his horse so that we could return for lunch. I then mounted the horse like he had shown me the previous day. After I got situated, Legolas began to lead the horse back to Mirkwood.  
  
When we reached the city, we immediately went to the Great Hall and had something to eat. I was saddened to see the three empty seats where my father, Elebri and Elrania had sat were empty. I still could not believe that they were gone. Then I reached for the leaf hanging around my neck and realized that this is where I belong now.  
  
After lunch, I went to my room where Nessa was waiting for me, a beautiful formal gown in her hands. It was two pieced, an under dress and an over dress. The under dress was long sleeved and made of silk, the cuffs were of gold silk, embroidered with gold and beads. It has a scoop neck that stretched to the tops of my shoulders and flowed so it was longer than it needed to be to touch the floor. The over dress was long, flowing and silk like the under dress, but it had a train that was several feet long. It was also white, however entirely embroidered with white and beads. The neckline was also low scoop neck that stretched to the tops of my shoulders, bordered with a stripe of gold silk embroidered the same at the sleeves of the under dress. It split up the middle of the front, which ended at a belt of gold embroidered with beads at the waist. The sleeves grew wider the farther they went down the arms and hung to the floor. It was to be my wedding dress. I stopped in the doorway, a look of shock taking over my face.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it my lady?" she said putting it down on the bed.  
  
"It is," I said slowly stepping into the room.  
  
"Would you like to try it on?" I nodded and took it off of my bed, stepping behind the dressing screen. I pulled off the purple dress and pulled the under dress over my head. I adjusted it and reached for the over dress. I then pulled that over my head and pulled my hair out from under both dresses before asking Nessa to help me straighten the sleeves. I then adjusted the necklines so that they lined up and looked in the mirror. It was then that I realized that I did not bring a dress with me, but I could have sworn I had seen it before.  
  
"Nessa," I asked smoothing my hands down the front of the dress," where did this dress come from?"  
  
"Your mother," a feminine voice said from the door. It was Lienilda." I sent her a letter saying that you had been sent to Mirkwood without proper wedding dress she had one sent here as quickly as possible." That was why it seemed so familiar. As children, Elrania and I would play dress up with the dresses she kept in her room. But there was one dress that we were not allowed to touch. It was the dress I had on.  
  
"My mother's wedding dress," I said turning and trying to picture my mother thousands of years ago in our Great Hall marrying my father.  
  
"You look exactly like her," Lienilda said as she came to stand behind me. The thought brought tears to my eyes.  
  
"Nearly seventy years ago during the War of the Ring, my father forced  
my mother to travel with a party of elves going to the Grey Havens.  
On their way there, they stopped at Rivendell. She loved it so much  
that she decided to stay," I turned to Lienilda. "I have not seen her  
since." She wrapped her arms around me and we embraced for a long  
time.  
  
"If only your mother could see you in her dress," she said pulling  
away, placing her hands on my arms, "She would be marveled by how  
radiant and beautiful you look." She then kissed my forehead and  
walked out of the room. I stepped behind the dressing screen and took  
both dresses off and put the purple one back on. I sat down at the  
vanity and took out my braid, allowing Nessa to braid it in a perfect  
crown.  
  
When Nessa was finished I walked over to the balcony and laid down on the couch to watch the sky change from day to night. A couple of hours had passed when I heard the door to my chambers open and close. I heard footsteps heading in my direction and looked up to see Legolas starring down at me with a smile on his face. He bent over, laying a gentile kiss on my lips, before sitting down next to where I was laying. He began to stroke my hair.  
  
"It is nearly time to eat," he said gazing deep into my eyes, "we should be going." I nodded and with his help, stood. We then walked to the Great Hall and ate with his family and a couple of guests. After we ate he brought me back to my room. Instead of leaving me there he opened it and led me in.  
  
"Sweet dreams, melamin," he said before leaning in to kiss me. He then drew me closer and placed a kiss on my forehead before walking out the door.  
  
The next day Legolas and I rode around the forest on his horse, whose name I now knew was Arod, admiring its beauty and enjoying each other's company. He started teaching me how to ride, as well as handle a bow and arrow and the white knifes. We then rode to the clearing next to the Forest River where he picked flowers and placed them in my hair. After many an attempt to each other in to the river, we sat down on the bench and watched the river flow to the River Running, which eventually led to the Sea of Rhun.  
  
As the sun began to touch the horizon, we rode home and ate our final meal together the night before we were to be married. Then we went back to my room and lay on the couch on the balcony and watched the stars twinkle against the black sky.  
  
"Are you nervous Legolas," I asked as he gently stroked my hair.  
  
"A little," he replied. "Are you?"  
  
"A bit," I said trying to stay cool. But in truth I was terrified. Having to stand in front of all of those people made me wish I had gone to the Grey Havens with Mother. Just then Nessa entered the room.  
  
"I'm sorry for intruding, but Lord Thranduil wishes that you return to your chambers soon, Legolas," she said walking no further than my bed. When we started to get up, she left.  
  
"Goodnight," I said to him before we kissed, " I shall see you tomorrow." I them walked behind the dressing screen and changed into my camisole and short pants before sitting in front of the vanity and taking my braid out. After I finished, I realized that I did not hear Legolas leave. I stood up and poked my head out from behind the dressing screen. He was getting up from the seat at the end of my bed and coming towards me.  
  
"Tula ," he said taking my hand and leading me towards the bed from which the covers had been pealed back. I sat down on the mattress and he motioned for me to lie down. After doing so, he covered me up, tucking the covers in around me. "Sweet dreams, Melamin, he said laying a passionate kiss on my lips, his tongue coaxing my mouth open. After we parted, he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Good night."  
  
"Goodnight," I whispered as I watched him walk out of the room. With in a matter of minutes I was asleep. 


	6. A Day of Happiness, Not Sorrow

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was just looking back at the other chapters and I'm soooo sorry about the elvish. I tried something different in this chapter so hopefully it will work. Please let me know if it doesn't. As I said in the previous chapter, I barely know anything about elven weddings so you have to bear with me. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
Honor, love, and cherish  
  
Sleep did not come to me easily that night. I spent several hours staring at the ceiling and thinking. I thought about my mother in Rivendell and how I had not seen her in years, about Elrania and Elebri, and weather or not they still thought about me. I thought about Father and how he had acted towards me since we left Lothlorien, how he had left so unexpectedly. I thought about my beloved Aranel and the look of complete sadness in his eyes when Father said I was to be married in Mirkwood. And I thought about Legolas, the elven prince that I was to marry in a matter of hours, the elf I was to spend the rest of forever with. Shortly before the sun rose in the east, I fell asleep. I was roused not much later by Nessa shaking me gently.  
  
"Wake up my lady," she said with a smile, "we have much to do before the ceremony begins." I stretched and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before reluctantly sitting up. Nessa then placed a tray on my lap that had my usual breakfast laid out on it. I ate a few pieces of fruit while she brought my dress into the room and went to draw me a bath. I then pushed the tray aside and stepped into the bathroom and shed my camisole and short pants before stepping into the bath. I soaked for a while trying to rid my body of the anxieties that I refused to confess to Legolas the night before. After half an hour, I stepped out and dried off before putting on the under garments that had been laid out for me and walked behind the dressing screen. There I took the under dress and pulled it over my head, straightening it out before Nessa helped me into the over dress. We pulled it over my head and I adjusted the neckline as Nessa fixed the sleeves. I then sat in front of the vanity and let Nessa brush my hair before folding the section closest to the front of my head behind my ears, letting the section in front of my ears hang freely, the tips exposed in the traditional elven way.  
  
I then stood and walked to the balcony and opened the doors before stepping out onto it and breathing the sweet smell of the fresh air. It brought a smile to my lips and clarity to my mind. I sat on the couch and crossed my legs, placing my elbow on one of the arms and cradling my head in my hand as I softly sang to myself in elvish:  
  
She has said she does not care  
  
About what her parents have done  
  
As she held his curious stare  
  
She never thought he was the one  
  
When she'd seen the face of this elven-man  
  
Three thousand years to the day  
  
In marriage he was to take her hand  
  
Mirkwood is where they would stay  
  
But her heart it longed for another  
  
As did that of her elven lord  
  
But when she looked in his bright blue eyes  
  
She saw it was her he adored  
  
"My lady," Nessa said poking her head outside onto the balcony, "you have a visitor." I got up and stepped inside where a hooded figure was sitting on the seat at the end of my bed, a box on its lap. Nessa left my chambers as I came to stand in front of the hooded person.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking with uncertainty.  
  
"Lle caela n'noa (You have no idea?)," a feminine voice asked from beneath the hood. I shook my head as small soft hands came up to pull the hood back. Soon I was staring into round, gentle green eyes that were identical to my own. It was an elf maiden with flowing blond hair, perfectly arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, a small round nose, voluminous lips and a small round chin. It was a face I had not seen in many years, since the war of the ring.  
  
"Amil (Mother)," I whispered as she stood and we embraced, "what are you doing here?" As we pulled apart she looked into my eyes.  
  
" My dearest Tinánia," she said caressing my cheek, "do you really think I would have missed my eldest daughter's wedding?" The sound of her voice brought a smile to my face. "This is for you," she said handing me the box. I opened it to see that inside was a circlet of silver laced with gold. I handed it to her and she placed it on my head. The circlet was thick in the back and got thinner as it came to a point at the center of my forehead.  
  
"Lle maa vanima (you look beautiful)," she said with a smile as she ran her hands down the sleeves of my wedding dress, her eyes filled with memories.  
  
"Diola lle (thank you)," I said as I began to study the floor. She took my chin between her thumb and index finger raising my face to look at her.  
  
"We have much to catch up on," she said with a smile. "I will see you after the ceremony and you shall properly introduce me to your husband." She leaned in and kissed my forehead before heading for the door and slipping out of my chambers. I stood and starred at the place where she had been standing until I heard the door to my bedroom open again.  
  
"My lady," I heard the voice of Nessa say. I turned to her and smiled. "It is nearly time." I nodded as she approached me with a bouquet of assorted white flowers in her hand. She handed it to me and I lifted it to my nose, inhaling the fresh scent.  
  
"Diola lle, Nessa," I said raising a hand to touch her cheek, "for everything." She smiled and we embraced.  
  
"Ta naa seasamin arwenamin (It is my pleasure my lady)," she said as we separated. "Now you really must go." I took a deep breath and stepped towards the door, Nessa quickly opening it for me and closing it after I stepped into the hall.  
  
As I walked down the hall heading in the direction of the foyer, I slowly realized that the house of Thranduil and the surrounding area was deserted. Everyone was in the Great Hall. The panic and concern that had been with me that morning had returned and my pace started to slow. I began asking myself if this was really what I wanted. I didn't want to be an elven princess. I wanted to be back in Lothlorien in the arms of my Aranel. He was the one I was supposed to marry. I recalled my father who had arranged this marriage and left me here alone with absolutely nothing. I wanted to drop my flowers and run for my home and to the one that my heart truly belonged to. As that thought ran through my head I remembered my mother who had traveled many miles to attend my wedding. She would be disappointed to have traveled all that way in vain. With that my step hastened as I passed through the foyer and down the corridor towards the Great Hall, humming the song my mother taught me in childhood.  
  
As I drew nearer, I could see more and more people standing inside the hall. I could hear the murmur of voices in the elven and common tongues become louder and louder. I saw Legolas and his father standing on a raised platform at the top of five or six steps whispering to one another. Legolas was wearing a silver tunic embroidered with beads and white and silver thread, an elven belt of braided silver, traditional elven pants and boots. His hair was in a single elven braid and an elven crown rested on his forehead. Thranduil was wearing robes of blue and green with a silver belt around his waist, an elven crown sitting on his forehead.  
  
When I reached the doorway I stood there for awhile and took it all in. The room was decorated with white banners hanging from the cathedral ceiling. The walls were covered in white and silver ribbons. Long tables lined the walls on my left and my right adorned with white tablecloths and flowers and the fanciest plates, goblets, and silverware I had ever seen. It seemed that all of Mirkwood and then some were in attendence.  
  
"Are you ready, my lady?" a guard standing next to the door said to me.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, "this is going to be the longest walk of my life," I whispered to myself drawing in a deep breath. The guard signaled to an orchestra in the corner and they began to play softly. Legolas stepped down from the platform and waited to greet me. The crowd standing in the middle of the Great Hall parted revealing a long white floor covering that was to lead me to my destiny.  
  
As I walked towards the platform where Legolas and is father were standing, everything that I was thinking about before suddenly rushed back to me; Elrania, Elebri, Father, Mother, Legolas, and my beloved Aranel. As I relived the sorrow we had both felt not a week earlier, I felt warm tears trickle down my face. Legolas turned towards me slowly clasping his hands behind his back, a smile lighting up his face. I managed to weakly smile back as I continued to walk towards him. As I walked I could see my mother standing close to the front on my left, a smile that could light up all of Middle-Earth shining down from her face. I smiled back, a warm energy filling my heart.  
  
As I approached the platform, Mother stepped forward and I handed her my flowers as she leaned in and softly kissed my cheek. I them stepped forward towards where Legolas was waiting for me. He stepped closer to me and brought both of his hands to my face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.  
  
"Do not cry idril (sweetheart)," he said with a smile, "today is a day of happiness, not sorrow.  
  
He then extended his hand to me. I placed my right in his left and we began ascended the stairs to where his father stood. When we got to the top we turned to face each other. He took my other hand in his as he looked deeply into my eyes, a smile remaining on his face. The crowd grew quiet as Thranduil began to speak  
  
"Elves, Men, and free living folk of Mirkwood and distant lands, we gather this day to unite my son Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and Tinánia, Lady of Lothlorien in a marriage arranged many years ago." He looked at us signaling it was time for us to say our vows.  
  
"I Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, take you Tinánia, Lady of Lothlorien into my heart to love honor and protect each day for the rest of my life on this earth." Legolas said in our native elvish as he placed his right hand on his heart and extended it to my left cheek, gently caressing it.  
  
"I Tinánia, Lady of Lothlorien, take you Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood into my heart to love honor and serve each day for the rest of my life on this earth." I placed my hand on my heart and extended it to his left cheek so we were both standing with one hand on the other's face.  
  
"From when the day breaks until the night falls."  
  
"From when the night falls until the day breaks."  
  
"Until we pass to Valinor, the Undying Lands, where we will honor these vows and live in serenity until the end of forever," we said in unison.  
  
"May your lives on this earth be long and filled with joy and adventure," Thranduil said. "You have my blessing and that of all those who have witnessed your unification. Legolas, you may kiss you bride," Legolas leaned in and placed a long, passionate kiss on my lips as the crowd cheered and clapped, some throwing flower petals in the air that were all the colors of a rainbow. After we pulled away, Thranduil turned us to face everyone, "May I present to you Legolas and Tinánia, Prince and Princess of Mirkwood." As he said this, the orchestra began to play and everyone either sat down at a table or began to dance. Legolas and I climbed down the steps so that I could introduce him to my mother. As we approached her, she handed me my flowers and we embraced.  
  
"My sweet Tinánia," she whispered into my ear. "Amil," I said standing between her and Legolas, "this is my husband, Legolas. Legolas this is my mother, Nilmandra, " they then extended Elven greetings.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Legolas," my mother said as he took my left hand in his right.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, arwenamin (my lady)," he replied before leading me to the table closest to the platform on our left. There sat a man and beside him an elf maiden, a dwarf, and four creatures that in my entire live I had never seen before.  
  
"Tinánia," Legolas said leading me to stand in front of him, "these were my companions in the fellowship during the war of the ring. This is Elessar, King of Gondor, formally known as Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is his wife, Arwen, formally of Rivendell." I extended elven greetings with both of them before we walked further down the table. "My friend Gimli, son of Gloin," the dwarf stood up and took my left hand in his right, kissing it.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady," he said with a smile. Legolas then lead me to the four beings that resembled children.  
  
"This is Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meridoc Brandybuck, and Perigrin Took," he said. "They are hobbits from the Shire." They all deeply bowed before we continued down the line, eventually walking all the way around the room.  
  
When we reached the front of the hall we climbed the stairs to the top of the platform and sat at the table that had been set for two. We were then served and ate without saying a word to one another. After we ate, Legolas stood and extended his hand to me.  
  
"Would you care to dance, melamin (my love)," he said, I nodded and placed my hand in his before we descended the steps. We then danced together for awhile before separating and dancing with others and beginning conversations with some of the guests. After awhile, I excused myself and looked for the nearest passage outside. I quickly found myself on a walkway that lead back into the city. I followed it for a little while before stopping and looking up to watch the stars glimmer against the night sky. After a short time I felt two warm hands settle on my waist and someone's chin rest upon my left shoulder.  
  
"Amin dele ten' lle, Tinánia (I am worried about you, Tinánia)," I heard Legolas' voice whisper into my ear. "Mani raeg (what is wrong)?"  
  
"Nothing," I said turning to face him, "I just needed a bit of fresh air, that is all."  
  
"I did not mean what is wrong here," he said placing both of his hands on my face, "but what is wrong here," he placed his right hand over my heart. "I look into your eyes expecting them to be filled with the affection and delight that I hope you feel inside of your heart, but all I see is emptiness, a void that I cannot fill. It has been that way since you have arrived." I tried to look away but he took my chin between his thumb and index finger and brought my face back to look at his. "Do you not love me?" He knew I did not love him. I could see it in his eyes as I felt tears of longing for the one I did love fill my eyes and eventually run down my face.  
  
"Do you not feel the same way?" I asked as he wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Are you not also separated from the one that you love?"  
  
"Not any more," he said with a smile, "sin Amin mela lle (now I love you). We must put the past behind us and look ahead to the future." Before I could react, he pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist allowing me to gently rest my head on his shoulder and lace my arms around his neck. We stood there for a while, giving me time to think about what he had said. I realized that this was my future that was set for me by my father so many years ago. We then pulled apart and began walking back to the Great Hall.  
  
"Amin hiraetha, Legolas (I'm sorry, Legolas)," I said as Thranduil's palace drew nearer. "You are right. I'm sorry for dwelling on what happened in the past. This is my fate and I can choose to either fight it or try to accept it," I stopped and turned to face him. "I think I shall choose the latter." He silently leaned in and kissed my forehead.  
  
"I knew you would choose the right path, Melamin (my love)," he said as he snaked his arm around my waist and we continued to walk back to the party. Upon returning, we were told it was time to cut the cake so we walked up to our table where we cut two small pieces out of the bottom layer of a seven layer cake that nearly covered the entire table. After having a good laugh and an unsuccessful attempt to rub cake all over Legolas' face, I tossed my bouquet over my head. It was caught by an unfamiliar elf maiden. We then danced a couple more dances and had another round of drinks before sitting down at one of the long tables. Legolas draped his arm around my shoulders so I could rest my head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Amin sinta thaliolle, Lirimaer (I know your strength, lovely one)," he said before softly kissing my temple, " Do you wish to go to bed?"  
  
"If you do not mind," I said as I watched him stand and extend a hand to me. I took it in my own and stood. As I did so I scanned the Great Hall, which was now nearly empty, save my mother, his family, what was left of the former fellowship and fifty or so elves from Mirkwood. We slipped out of the party and walked down the hall to the foyer in silence. We then went down the corridor that led to his bedroom and entered one that was two doors away from it.  
  
This room was as big as his combined with mine. It had an enormous bed, a bareau, wardrobe, vanity, and dressing screen. Laid out on the bed was a camisole and short pants that I immediately grabbed before walking behind the dressing screen.  
  
"Legolas," I said shyly, sticking my head out to look at him.  
  
"Yes Melamin," he replied walking over to me.  
  
"Can you help me?" I asked as he stepped behind the dressing screen. He smiled as he stepped closer to me and took the circlet off the top of my head. I then raised my arms and he gently lifted the over dress off of my body.  
  
"Diola lle," I said softly as he draped the dress over the back of the chair in front of the vanity and left to give me some privacy. I took off the under dress and laid it on top of the over dress before putting on the camisole and short pants and quickly brushing my hair. When I stepped out from behind the dressing screen, Legolas had already removed his crown, tunic and belt. He was now sitting on the seat at the end of the bed removing his boots. When he was finished he stood and walked around to the side of the bed. He lay down and moved over so that I could sit next to him. Then something crossed my mind and I quickly looked away.  
  
"You probably want to..."  
  
"No Melamin," he said sitting up and caressing my cheek with the back of his hand, "you are already exhausted. You need to rest."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I am," he said lying down and gently pulling me into his chest, my head resting on his heart. "Amin mela lle (I love you)," he said tilting my head up and placing a soft kiss on my lips. He then removed his right hand from my chin and took my left hand in it, letting them rest on his stomach as he gently stroked the top of my hand with his thumb.  
  
"Amin mela lle," I whispered before falling into a deep sleep. 


	7. The Next Day

Chapter 6  
  
The Next Day  
  
I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face remembering the emotion and excitement of the previous day. I rolled over expecting to find Legolas at my side but he was gone. I shrugged, assuming he was attending to some of his princely duties before breakfast. I got out of bed and walked over to my dressing screen from which a dress hung for me to wear. It was as blue and the Andruin beginning at the shoulders and faded to white as it touched to floor, laced up the back, had a low v-neck collar embroidered with silver beads and long bell sleeves. I put it on before I sat down at the vanity and began to brush my hair. Almost on cue, an elf maiden entered the room.  
  
"Good morning, my lady," she said walking over to me taking the brush from my hand. "How does the day greet you?"  
  
"Very well," I said smiling at myself in the mirror. "And you?"  
  
"The same," she said as she got to work. She braided my hair in a simple elven braid that left half of my hair falling to the middle of my back and placed a circlet on my head. The circlet was silver with a light blue stone in the middle that fit perfectly over the braid. "You are to go to the Great Hall for breakfast and when the sun is directly over head you are to be present in the king's throne room."  
  
"Where is my Legolas?" I asked as I stood.  
  
"He left early this morning to hunt and to secure the boarders of our city," she said walking towards the door.  
  
"And my mother?"  
  
"She left for Rivendell at sunrise. She could not delay in Mirkwood any longer."  
  
"Diola lle ," I said as all signs of happiness left my face. She bowed and opened the door for me so that I could leave the room. I walked to the Great Hall where Lienilda, Thranduil, and several other guests were waiting for me. Greetings were exchanged before the meal began. After picking at what was on my plate, I excused myself and walked to the opposite end of the palace and out the two large doors into the garden where I spent the remainder of the morning admiring the flowers and plants that surrounded the paths overlooking the city.  
  
When I noticed that the sun was nearly at its peak over the sky, I started to walk back to the palace. I walked down the hall and to the foyer where I took a left and followed the long corridor to where two guards were standing in front of two large oak doors. As I approached, they swung the huge doors open and I heard my name announced to the gathered crowd of elves.  
  
Thranduil's throne room was actually a large outdoor courtyard surrounded by flowers and trees. At one end were the doors that I had walked through. At the other end sat Thranduil and on his left sat Lienilda. Behind Thranduil stood Alcarnor and behind Lienilda stood Legolas. He smiled at me as I walked through the parted crowd of citizens. I exchanged greetings with Alcarnor, Lord Thranduil and Lienilda before taking my place besides Legolas. He stood at attention with his hands clasped behind his back staring straight ahead. I gently placed my hand on his elbow and felt him relax. The afternoon was spent in the courtroom where we heard the problems of several elves, laughed, and had a good time.  
  
As the sun began to set, dinner was announced and everyone made their way to the Great Hall. Legolas took my hand and lead me out the oak doors as we both walked in silence. In the Great Hall a long wooden table had been placed in the middle of the room and lined with an assortment of food. The rest of the tables made a half square around it. At random, elves began to serve themselves as a small orchestra played in the corner. I helped myself to some fresh vegetables and fruit before sitting down. Legolas sat down next to me placing a gentle kiss on my temple.  
  
"Nae saian luume' ," he whispered running the back of his hand over my cheek. I blushed and looked down at my plate before beginning to eat. When I finished, Legolas placed his hand on top of mine.  
  
"Would you like to dance, my princess?" he asked as he stood.  
  
"I would," I replied as I did the same. He guided me to the middle of the room and we danced several songs before separating to socialize with other people. After dancing with Thranduil and Alcarnor and talking with several other elf maidens, fatigue began to set in and I decided to find Legolas so that we could retire to our room. He was talking to several other elves and I did not wish to disturb them so I walked back to our room alone.  
  
I entered the dark room and slowly began to walk towards the closed balcony doors. I walked up to the glass and peered out of it at the elves who were leaving the palace. They were laughing and talking to one another, some were even dancing as they walked. It made my heart fall for I wished to feel the joy in my heart that those elves had on their faces. I placed my hand on the glass as memories the lavish parties at our home in Lothlorien filled my head. My mind stopped on my farewell banquet and the happy moments I had shared with Elrania, Elebri and my beloved Aranel. As the thought of him crossed my mind, I felt warm hands rest upon my hips. I recognized them as Legolas' before removing my hand from the glass and placing both of them over his.  
  
"Amin mela lle I," he said before raining soft kisses down my neck and collarbone. His hands left my hips and began to loosen the silk ribbon laced up the back of my dress. My hands began to tremble as I felt my dress loosen from my body. He then turned me to face him and I realized he was standing behind me in only his elven pants. He then lifted his hands to my shoulders, gently sliding my dress off of me. "Lle naa vanima, Lirimaer , he said placing both of his hands on my cheeks, "do not be frightened." He then turned and guided me to our bed where he gently laid me down. He removed his pants and slid under the covers next to me. He then placed a passionate kiss on my lips and pressed his body against mine, bringing me to a place where all track of time was lost. 


	8. A New Addition

Yay!! Two chapters in one day. I'm so excited. I hope they aren't too bad. I know they skip over some time but that just made it easier for the story to be told. I hope you enjoy! r/r please.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A new addition  
  
I woke up the next morning still feeling the love and emotion that both Legolas and I had shared the previous night. I rolled over with a smile on my face only to have that smile turn into a frown when I saw that Legolas was not there. Nor was he the next morning or the morning after that. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and sadly those months turned into years. Over this time I began to see Legolas less and less. Sometimes he would go on long journeys without telling me. It was during these times that my mind drifted back to Lothlorien and would land on the face of my Aranel. I would ponder what he was doing and if he was ever thinking about me. Sometimes I would write him letters, only to burn them out of fear that Legolas would find them.  
  
Every day came to imitate the previous. I would awake four hours after the suns rising, get dressed and go to breakfast. Then I would either go to the library to get a book or to the gardens to sit and read until noon. Then I would go to Thranduil's throne room where I would either stand next to my husband or by myself and listen to the problems of elves or laugh quietly to myself at the foolishness of some of them. Then I would walk to dinner and eat with Legolas before returning to our chambers where he would give himself to me.  
  
Then one morning I was woken up by a shocking sensation in my stomach. I immediately got out of bed and dressed before making my way to the healing chambers to see if they could tell me what was wrong. Sure enough, I was with child. I wanted to tell Legolas but I knew I would not see him until much later in the day. So I decided to have a messenger bring letters to Lothlorien and Rivendell explaining the good news. After doing so, it was already noon so I went to Thranduil's throne room hoping that Legolas would be there. He wasn't. As we walked to dinner I inquired as to why from Lienilda.  
  
"He left early this morning with a party for the White City where he has business to attend to with their king," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Do you know when he is to return?"  
  
"He did not say," she said looking at me. " Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, my Lady," I replied as my hand glided up my chest and came to rest on the leaf pendent dangling from my neck.  
  
" I know how you feel, Tinánia," she said taking my hand in hers. "I felt the same way when I was first married. Trust me, it only gets better from here." Her words made me smile as we entered the Great Hall. That night I ate and quietly went back to our room. I changed into a camisole and short pants before slipping under the covers. My hands gently slipped over my stomach and I fell asleep dreaming of the elfling growing in my womb.  
  
But Legolas was not home the next day, or by the end of the week. Four months passed and slowly the elfling inside of me grew and I began to show. Not having told anyone yet, I hid my pregnancy under bigger dresses and long flowing cloaks. During those four months I became depressed, constantly thinking about Lothlorien and my dearest Aranel. How I wished that was his child. I longed for his loving touch and the warm look in his eyes that penetrated my soul.  
  
By the fifth month of my pregnancy I was barely eating. I did not want the elfling inside of me to be born and I was so unhappy with everything that I did not even want to live. I was sorrowful and lonely, dying from a broken heart. One day I woke up and put on a long flowing green dress with yellow embroidering, a high round neck and a loose fit to hide my slightly bulging stomach. I then took my book and left the palace.  
  
I began wandering through the woods of Mirkwood and ultimately found myself sitting in the same spot I had sat in many years ago when I first arrived in Mirkwood. I was on the banks of the Forest River once again contemplating my relationship with Legolas. My mind strayed to my family in Lothlorien. They had sent no response to the letter I had sent regarding my pregnancy five months ago. Then to my mother who seemed to be excited about the little elfling inside of me, but was sad to say she would be unable to visit for several months. Then back to Aranel, my sweet, dear Aranel.  
  
As that thought crossed my mind I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes and trickle down my face. It was the first time I had cried since the day I was married. Soon afterward I felt a familiar presence behind me. I heard a horse trotting closer and stopping several yards away. I heard the rider dismount and begin to walk towards where I was sitting. He came around the other side of the bench I was sitting on and sat down.  
  
"You look troubled, Melamin ," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and realized that it was in fact Legolas.  
  
"I am fine," I replied quickly looking away. He then took my chin in his right thumb and index finger, forcing us to make eye contact.  
  
"My mother says you will not come into the court room have not been present at meals for weeks. She is worried about you, as am I." He reached over his lap and picked up a bundle that sat on the bench next to him. He opened it up and showed me an assortment of fruits and vegetables that he must have gathered from the palace kitchen. "Please, eat something" he said with a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"I am not hungry," I said pushing the food away. As he retied the bundle in defeat a violent pain shot through my womb causing me to jump back and grab my stomach. Legolas reached over and placed a hand over mine.  
  
"What is going on, Tinánia?" he asked as curiosity and anxiety filled his eyes. "I am pregnant," I said staring down at the two hands resting on my stomach. I then looked up at Legolas, and he appeared to be speechless.  
  
"How far along are you?" he asked as he delicately stroked my stomach.  
  
"Five months."  
  
"Oh Tinánia," he said resting his head on my shoulder. I gently wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"  
  
"You were not here," I whispered into his ear. He lifted his head and quickly kissed me in the lips.  
  
"I'm here now," he said wiping the tears from my face. He then stood and offered me his hand. "Come, Melamin, you should be in bed." I placed my hand in his and stood, letting him lead me to his horse. He then helped me get on before mounting the horse himself and securing his arms around my waist. We then started back to Mirkwood in a leisurely trot. During this time my body, deprived from food, slowly went limp and the world around me faded to black as I passed into unconsciousness.  
  
A/N: I didn't want to mention this at the beginning but I dont know anything about elves and babies so you'll have to bear with me. 


End file.
